Hero Info
The Hero Info page displays all of a hero’s stats and attributes. For a list of heroes, ''see main article: ''Hero List Description Star Ranking Essentially a hero’s rank. As heroes gain higher Star Rankings, they get an increased level cap, higher stats in general, additional skills and bonuses to existing skills, and their equipment can be upgraded further. Star Ranking is increased by first reaching a hero’s maximum level, then evolving them using the appropriate materials in the Evolve Hero menu. Some heroes are capable of achieving the maximum 5-Star Ranking, while others can only go as high as two, three or four Stars. Element The symbol next to a hero’s name denotes their element. PWR “PWR” factors in every single one of the hero’s attributes and coalesces them into a single numerical value to give you a firm idea of how powerful he or she is. How to Obtain This will let you know how to obtain the specified hero. For example, some heroes can be obtained through Card Summons, while others can only be obtained through Fragment Trades. Lock/Unlock Tap this button to toggle between a locked or unlocked state for the hero. A locked hero cannot be sold, fused or destroyed in any other way. This is to prevent you from accidentally getting rid of a valuable hero. Job Specifies the hero’s job class. Job Change ''See main article: Job Change '' Upon reaching Level 40, this button becomes available; it brings you to the Job Change Menu, where you can select an advancement for your hero to commit to. HP The number of hit-points your hero has. It’s a good idea to keep this above zero at all times. ATK How much damage your hero can do. DEF Determines your hero’s damage reduction. REC The higher this number, the more health your hero gains from healing items and spells. POT The stat bonus your hero has as a result of using the Potential Awakening. Level As your hero levels up, they gain stat increases across the board. Heroes can level up through earning XP in battle, or by Fusing other heroes. Limit Break By fusing identical hero cards of matching star levels in the Fuse Hero menu, the fused hero will achieve a Limit Break, which raises its level cap. The yellow bars in the Limit Break box are the number of times a hero can Limit Break. You need to have the same Hero with the same amount of Stars as the one you are fusing to Limit Break. A hero can achieve more than one Limit Break when fused to a hero that has already achieved one more more Limit Breaks. For example, a hero with no Limit Break bars will achieve two of them if fused to a hero with one Limit Break bar. COST This determines how much of your Cost Limit the hero will take up in your squad. As your Squad Level becomes higher, your Cost Limit will also rise. Equipment Every hero except for creatures like Dragons and Phoenixes have a weapon and armor that can be upgraded for significant offensive and defensive bonuses. As your hero level increases, so does the degree to which you can upgrade these items. The more powerful your items become, the rarer the upgrading materials become. At higher VIP levels, Gems can be used to upgrade equipment instead of materials. For a full list of equipment, see below: Warrior Weapons Assassin Weapons Archer Weapons Priest Weapons Sorcerer Weapons Category:Hero